WishCatcher
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Red Hawks, prince of Kanto, has done the unthinkable. Now he, along with his lover, must try to protect themselves and stop anyone from finding out their terrible secret. But that may be harder than it should be. Rated M for sexual themes, Pokemon, Manga-verse.
1. Chapter 1

Green: yet an_other _new story.

Red: You have way too many of these, Renny.

Renny: BUT THEY BE SO MUCH FUN!

Renegade: You kinda need to update your other fanfics. What about This Is War?

Renny: I won't update that until the one on catches up.

Green: It won't catch up unless you make it, though.

Renny: Zip it, shorty.

Green: SHORTY!?

Renny: Shorty~ Shorty~

Green: I'LL KILL YOU!

Renny: I don't own pokemon! *runs away*

Red: Um…On with the show?

**OOOOOO**

**Red's POV **

That's it.

It's all over.

I've done the unthinkable, the worst I can ever imagine.

Lemme back up a little.

My name's Red Hawks, and I'm the prince of Kanto. My Mom's name is Lacey, and my Dad's name is Roji. They're the King and Queen of Kanto. It's not like I hate being prince, I love it really. I get to walk around towns whenever I want, and everyone is real friendly to me. Mostly 'cus my parents take care of them, better than most Regions I guess. They don't exactly force me to wear fancy clothes, unless it's a special occasion, so normally I wear black shirts and blue trousers. Usually they only force me to wear my belt, which carries my sword and dagger. As long as I have my belt on, I'm fine.

Anyway, most of the servants aren't there for the money, they're there 'cus they want to be. My personal servant, a girl named Yellow, is my best friend. She and I tell each other everything, all our secrets. I told her exactly what I did, but luckily enough she isn't mad at me.

You want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you.

**oooo**

**-Normal POV, in the gardens-**

It was almost late afternoon, and Pidgey's were chirping in the tree that Red was resting in. He lazed about in the branches, head against the trunk, smiling at the little bird pokemon that hopped about their nest. Red did this a lot, mostly during the summer time, which was the season right now. He was mostly thinking about his two friends, his _other _friends, that were coming over from Johto to visit on his birthday. That was in less than a week, and Red would be sixteen then, which was old enough for him to choose a bride, but not actually get married yet. Hopefully whoever he chose would still be the same when his eighteenth birthday rolled around. Red sighed and almost hopped down from the branch, when he heard a small noise directly below him. It was a large green pokemon, a Scyther by the looks of it. And it was scarred, obviously an adult but not old.

"Aha, a new pokemon…" Red mumbled. He glanced up at the branches above him, and smirked. A small, yellow flash suddenly smashed into the Scyther, and Red jumped down after it.

"Yeah, get 'em Pika!" Red cheered. He pulled out a small, red and white ball, made by Kurt from Johto, and almost threw it at the Scyther, when a voice stopped him.

"Scyther, Fake Out!"

The green mantis pokemon suddenly blinked out of view, and appeared next to a small girl with shoulder length spiky hair, sort of brown-y-ginger.

"What are doing?" The little girl demanded. Red sized her up. She was young, and only came up to his chest, but she looked like she was at least fourteen.

Short little kid.

"Uh, catching a pokemon?" Red said, rolling his eyes.

"You can't catch a pokemon that belongs to someone else!" The girl growled. "You should know, _prince."_

She spat the word 'prince' like it was a bad thing.

"Look, it just came under me, how was I meant to know?" Red sighed and out the empty pokeball away. The girl glared.

"Look, you obviously like pokemon, and you're kind to them, yeah?" She asked. Red nodded. "Well, if you could muster up the same amount of kindness to get lost, we'd all be happy." The girl snapped. Red gasped and glared at her.

"I have a right to be here, you don't!" He shouted. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm the gardener, dummy. These gardens are my home, duh." She said, gesturing around the luscious green paradise.

"Wait, what? How come I didn't know?" Red stared at her dumbly.

"'Cus I got here a few hours ago. You could've listened to your daddy, but you'd never do that." She smirked. Red glared.

"Hey, I could easily get you kicked out of here." He snapped. That seemed to scare her.

"P-please don't!" She cried. "I-I need the money, please, sir!"

Red felt sort of sorry for the little girl.

Not.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't get snarky to me, then, huh?" He smirked.

"You…You sadistic…" The girl fumed. Somehow she managed to cross the distance between the two of them in less than a second, and lifted her hand to hit him in the face. Or chest, since she was so small. Red smirked and grabbed her hand, and shoved her against the tree. Pika blocked the Scyther from getting closer.

"Look," Red whispered, leaning close to the struggling girl, "I do what I want, Mom and Dad don't mind so long as I'm not too reckless. So, that means that I have the authority to fire you, right here, right now." The girl stopped struggling to stare at him in shock. "But I won't, 'cus I'm not that kind of person. But if you try anything like that again, I'll fire you in a _heart_beat." He snapped his fingers, and smiled at her sweetly. "Are we clear?"

"…."

"_Are we clear?"_

"Y-yes sir!" The girl breathed. Red noticed she didn't have any chest accessories, maybe because she was so small. Yellow was small as well, but she was a bit taller, so maybe this girl had to grow a bit to get them?

"Good girl." He patted her cheek and backed away, allowing the Scyther to check her over. The girl stood up properly, and stared after him with dully.

He didn't really notice it before, but she had really pretty eyes.

**oooo**

**-In Red's room-**

"Look, Yell, all I'm saying is this." Red sighed, sitting back in his chair. Yellow leaned against the doorframe, and rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. "If she's here, then why didn't my Mom or Dad tell me? They hired her and didn't tell me, or she hired herself. The last one isn't so nice."

"Red," Yellow began hesitantly, "Maybe you should be nicer? You treat everyone around here like a friend, so why not this new Gardener Girl?"

'Gardener Girl' was what they decided to call the short girl until they knew her name.

"'Cus she was snarky, and she tried to hit me!" Red said.

"Red, everyone knows you're stronger than most boys your age, she wouldn't even stand a chance against you. You said she only came up to your chest, but she was fast. You also told me she was thin, so that means she probably doesn't work out, for fear of exhaustion. So, she's weaker than you, by a lot." Yellow said.

"Well, whatever. But how come I never knew about her until now?"

"Look, I came out of nowhere, and you never complained about me, so why her?" Yellow asked. Red shook his head.

"It's not the same. You didn't attack me, or try to." He added, after seeing the look on Yellow's usually kind face.

"Red, for Mew's sake, please just talk to her again. Who knows, she might become your friend, like me!" Yellow laughed. Red smiled and stood up.

"There's the Yellow everyone loves! Alright, but tomorrow." He said. "And if she attacks me again, I'm hitting her back. I don't care if I'm not meant to hit girls."

"I suppose that's the best I can ask for, coming from you." Yellow smiled and rolled her eyes. Red just laughed.

**oooo**

**-The next day, in the gardens again-**

"_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby._

_Cares you know not, Therefore sleep, While over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, pretty darling, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby."_

"That's a pretty song."

The girl whirled around, still holding the baby Charmander in her arms. It had stopped crying now, and was asleep.

"I…Uh…" She stared at Red with wide eyes, and backed away slightly. Red sighed, she probably thought he was going to fire her or something.

"Look, about yesterday…I'm sorry for how I acted." Red said, looking away sheepishly. "It wasn't very nice, and I uh…Sorry."

"Um…" The girl softly breathed. "I-it's ok…Apology accepted…"

"So…How's he doing?" Red asked, attempting to take away any awkwardness around them.

"Oh, Charmander?" The little girl looked down at the sleeping lizard in her arms. Normally Charmander babies weren't very big, but since the girl was holding him, baby Charmander looked bigger.

"He's…fine. He was crying, so I um…sang him a lullaby…" The last part she mumbled as if ashamed. Red smiled softly.

"I heard. It was beautiful." He said truthfully. The girl gasped and looked up at him, tilting her head.

"T-thank you…" She squeaked. "Um…"

"You probably already know this, but my name's Red." The red eyed boy smiled. "And, you are?"

"Um…Green." The girl whispered. She turned around, and crouched next to a large nest. Charizard's nest, Red assumed. The girl, Green, tried to gently lower the baby Charmander into the middle of the nest, where it was warmest, but she couldn't reach.

"Here, let me. My arms are longer." Red offered, softly taking the baby from her and brushing against Green's arms. Red easily placed baby Charmander into the nest. The duo stood up, and slowly walked away from it.

"Hey, no hard feelings, right?" Red asked Green once they were nearer the castle. Green blushed a little and shook her head.

"N-no, no hard…feelings." She mumbled. Red laughed and smiled, turning around to shake her hand. He accidently bumped into her as she walked into him, and they both fell to the ground, Red on top of Green with his hands either side of her slim shoulders. Their faces almost touched.

"I- Sorry- I'm…Um…" Green gulped. Red said nothing, only looking into her beautiful, forest green eyes.

"Your eyes are…" He whispered. "They haunt me…"

"W-what?" Green's eyes widened. Red smiled and leaned closer.

"They haunt me in the most amazing, breath-taking way…" He whispered. Green turned completely red, and the prince decided that he liked himself on the beautiful little girl.

"I'll just play around…" Red whispered, leaning in fully to capture her lips in a passionate, but loving kiss. He felt Green's hands move up to clutch at his shirt, and he inwardly smirked when she closed her eyes and pushed back. Red closed his eyes as well, deepening the kiss as much as he could while shifting around to get into a better position. They parted, opening their eyes, panting, but Red dived back in for another, and gently probed open her mouth with his tongue, rubbing against her own. Their eyes closed again, and this time Red felt Green's arms snake around his neck, pulling him closer. He felt her body shift, and he wormed an arm around her slim waist. The other hand roamed about her body, sneaking under the clothing that stopped Red from seeing what was under. The hand went lower and lower and lower until it went into her trousers, and-

Took a hold of something that shouldn't be there.

Green's eyes snapped open, the same time as Red's did, and she pushed him away quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, prince…I-I shouldn't be doing this, I need to go…s-somewhere..." Green breathed, panting and flustered. Red just continued to stare.

Green quickly wriggled out from under Red and dashed away, leaving the prince to stand up and stare at nothing blankly.

**oooo**

**Red's POV**

You know, Mom and Dad once said I could love whoever I wanted to, and they would never, _ever, _judge me badly.

Maybe it's time I should start listening to them.

**OOOOOO**

Green: *open-mouthed*

Renny: Read and review? Please?

Renegade: Holy shit. HOLY SHIT.

B.R: Good god you actually did it. Oh well, comment, review, tell us all what you think, yadda yadda yadda.


	2. Chapter 2

Renny: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ONLY THE STORY-LINE STOP MAKING ME DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER ALREADY.

Green: Cool it, Renny.

Red: Hehe, I'm a complete perv in this…

Green: *cries* Why me….

Renny: 'Cus. Now, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**Green's POV**

H-he kissed me! Red Hawks kissed me!

That shouldn't even be legal, or is there actually some law against it? That would be weird to walk around and then suddenly see that, because I'd start panicking and-

WAIT, THE PRINCE KISSED ME WHY AM I WORRYING ABOUT THAT!?

Oh Mew, what do I do…?

He-he sounds like he likes me…But then, every boy I meet does that. Maybe it's just like those other times, he's just using me.

But…he seemed genuine. No, _no!_

_I do not like him!_

I-I'm just a…a peasant…

I can't like the prince, and he can't like me…It's impossible…

P-prince…No, no, _no!_

**oooo**

**-Narrator POV, Red's room-**

"You did WHAT!?"

Red covered his ears and winced.

"I-I kissed her…him. And touched he- him." He repeated. Yellow sighed in frustration and paced the room.

This was when Red hated to be near Yellow, when she was like this.

"Red, I don't really care much who you chose to love and stuff, but we cannot let anyone else know! Green has to know this as well." The girl said. Red nodded.

"I know but…W-what if sh- he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Then I'll talk to him."

"Oh…Ok then, but…I wanna see him again…" Red sighed. "He's so…cute. I-I've never felt like this before, I swear."

"It's called love, genius." Yellow laughed. She opened Red's bedroom door and held it open for him, waiting until he was out to go out herself. She turned to him, about to speak, when she caught the expression on his face.

"Red?"

"You're…" Red breathed. Yellow blinked and turned around, and saw the object of their concerns.

Little Green of the Garden.

"Green, hey!" Red called, taking a step forward. Green seemed to shrink away, and the little boy, formally known as a girl, dashed away.

"W-wait!"

Red ran after him, leaving Yellow no choice but to follow the prince into a new mess, like she always did. They ran, Green out in front, Red in the middle and Yellow chasing after, through the large halls of the castle, but Red didn't want to slow down, even if Green was a hell of a lot faster than himself. The small chase group came to a dead end.

Green whimpered slightly and backed up into the wall, pressing against it when Red walked forward. The crimson eyed boy held up his hands, and spoke softly, as if talking to a wounded pokemon.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you…I promise…"

Green closed his eyes and turned away, shaking.

"Green…"

"P-prince…" Green looked up at Red. "We…I…No, no, _no!"_

"Green, calm down!" Red rushed forward when the smaller boy cried out, holding his head tightly. He put his arms around the boy and hugged him close against his chest, gently rocking him.

"Shhh, it's ok…" Red whispered. Yellow came up behind them and looked down at Green (someone who was shorter than her lol). The poor boy was crying, with his head buried in Red's chest and clutching his shirt tightly. Red looked at Yellow, and smiled lightly. She smiled back.

**oooo**

**-The kitchen-**

Luckily enough, the servants that worked in the kitchen were out somewhere, Red didn't really care where, so he and Yellow took Green there.

Yellow, being the nice and kind girl she was, gently told Green to sit on the table used for the servants food. The little boy got onto it with some help from Red. The amber eyed girl then got out some cloths, and softly wiped Green's face with them, getting rid of the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Sorry about that…I'm not used to things like this…" Green mumbled, watching Yellow wash the cloth. Red smiled down at him.

"It's ok, you were kinda cute when you was crying anyway."

Green blushed lightly and turned back to Yellow.

"Now then, let's see…All that's left is for you two to actually kiss for real, instead of some stupid thing where it was kinda forced on one of you." The girl smiled. Green stared at her in shock, and Red smiled.

He turned to Green and waited until the boy was looking at him.

"Green," He said, getting down to eye level, "I want to be with you. I wanna kiss you, love you, cuddle you, everything. Please?" Close enough.

"I…" Green gulped. He turned his face to the ground and closed his eyes. Green nodded slightly, and looked at Red again.

"Ok." He mumbled. Red smiled happily and leaned in, putting his hands either side of Green's body. Yellow backed away a little and smiled at Green, who looked at her nervously. She nodded to him, and giggled slightly. Green closed his eyes and leaned forward, letting Red close the distance and kiss him properly.

"You're a good kisser." Red commented when they parted. Green smiled shyly, making Red laugh. The smaller boy stared at him, offended.

"Sorry, it's just…This is the first time I've seen you smile since I met you." Red said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"But…we only met yesterday." Green pointed out.

"Well, normally by…earlier than this time, I get someone to smile. You're different, I like that." Red smiled. Green nodded and almost hopped down from the table, when Red stopped him.

"How about I-" He scooped Green up bridal style "-do this instead?"

Green squeaked and blushed, his hands on Red's chest. The prince laughed, and looked over at Yellow, smiling brightly with his eyes shining.

"We'll go to the fields, it's really cool out there!" Red said to the servant girl. Yellow smiled and nodded, holding up a hand when Red almost ran out.

"Bring him back here before sunset, we don't want you parents to get suspicious, do we?"

"Yep, sure Yell!"

**oooo**

**-In the fields-**

Red had shifted Green into a more comfortable position, carrying him piggy-back instead of in his arms. Red almost forgot Green was even there, the little boy was light as a feather, and it didn't really help that the prince was really strong either. They, or Red, walked through the fields, admiring the beauty of the flowers and pokemon.

"What's that?" Green suddenly asked. He lifted an arm, both of which were around Red's neck to stop him from falling off his back, and pointed somewhere to the left. In the shadows of a large bush, a green pokemon stared at them. Red looked surprised.

"It's a Bulbasaur, they're normally in Pallet Town's boarders. But why is it here?" The prince said, perplexed. Green put his arm back around Red's neck.

"I thought we were in Pallet Town?" He asked.

"We are, but Bulbasaur normally live at the boarders. What's one doing so far into the town fields, anyway?" Red asked, not at all surprised when Green didn't answer. His new boy/girlfriend wasn't from Pallet, he knew that. The little boy didn't look or sound it.

"Um…Maybe it got lonely?" Green mumbled. Red shrugged, and gently set Green down. He had to bend over a bit to get him on the ground. The red eyed prince slowly got out a pokeball, and raised it up, smiling at the green pokemon.

"Come to papa." He muttered. Red smirked and threw the ball at lightning speed, so quick that the green plant pokemon didn't even have time to blink. It hit the pokemon on the forehead, and the Bulbasaur was absorbed into the red and white ball.

"Capture, complete." The prince laughed. Green sighed.

"You ain't from one of the Ranger Regions, prince."

"Hey, if we're gonna date," Red said, picking up the ball and pocketing it, "Then you need to stop calling me prince. I have a name, use it." He rolled his eyes. Green sidled up to him playfully, and looked up at him with half-closed eyes.

"But I like calling you prince, it's a pet-name." He smiled. Red wrapped his arms around the boys waist and lifted him up, falling onto his rear and setting Green in his lap.

"Then I'll have to call you something, as well." He whispered into the boy's ear. Green shuddered and pushed at his chest.

"S-sir…"

"No more sir either, if prince is a nickname, I'm fine with that." Red said, pulling away and looking at Green. "But sir? No. I don't own you."

"But…I'm just a servant, you're…" Green broke off, looking away shamefully. "I won't call you sir, if that's what you wish."

"Sheesh, you got here yesterday and you're already trying to take orders from me." Red laughed. "What happened to that snarky-ness you gave me yesterday?"

"I lost it when you shoved me against the tree…" Green muttered. Red smiled sadly.

"Ah. I'm sorry for that, really." He said. "But, I have to admit…You were really cute, acting all tough. And even hotter when you were pinned to the tree…" He whispered hotly into the boy's ear. Again, Green shivered, but differently.

"P-prince…" He breathed. Red smirked and gently stroked his slender back. Green was heating up, lovely.

"Call me Red…" He whispered huskily, nuzzling the boy's cheek. Green whimpered and pushed at Red's chest, but the prince barely even felt it. The boy almost yelped when Red suddenly bit his ear, but he held back in fear of someone overhearing.

"The prince and the peasant…Now, what was the story again?" Red laughed, pulling Green closer to himself. Green shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"Maybe we should find out, hmm?" Red pulled back a little and smiled seductively at Green. The boy shook his head quickly.

"W-we can't…" Green whispered, embarrassed. Red blinked.

"Why not? I mean, there're some bushes over there, we can just-"

"NO!" Green yelped. He calmed down quickly. "N-no...This may be how most people start off in these kind of relationships, but where I come from…it's different. Besides, I kinda wanna stay…innocent, if you will, 'till I'm ready. You too, prince." He said in a softer voice. Red smiled and hugged him gently.

"Alright. I'll wait, promise." He whispered. Green smiled and wrapped his arms around Red's neck, and buried his face in his shoulder. Red laughed and stood up, putting his arms under the base of Green's legs carefully. The little boy snuggled into his warmth, and the prince slowly walked back to the castle, telling Green about random things.

"And there's this fruit that can give you weird looking skin colours as well, and I heard that some people can do magic. Y'know, like teleporting and stuff." Red was saying. Green almost choked, but he held it back and nodded, looking up at the sky, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'd love to meet one of those people, but Mom and Dad say it's illegal for them to be doing that kind of stuff, and you could get hanged or something for it." Again, Green nearly panicked but quickly covered it up with a haste nod and a small yawn.

"Hey, where do you sleep anyway?" Red asked. Green blinked and pulled back a little so he could see the prince.

"In the gardens, where else?" He said. Red looked appalled.

"But…In the actual gardens, or in some little room there?"

"The gardens." Green repeated.

"But…No way, on the grass or something?" Red's voice sounded shrill.

"Um, Charizard let me sleep in her nest last night, she says I can do it every night. So I'm ok." Green blinked. Red stared at him.

"You can understand pokemon?"

"Uh…" Dammit, he'd said too much! "I-I was kinda raised with them, so I get what they're saying…sorta."

"Oh ok then." Red quickly lost interest. Green almost sighed in relief, but he quickly gave the prince a tiny smile to cover.

**oooo**

**Green's POV**

He can't know. But he already knows too much…

What now then? Do I tell him the whole truth, or not?

Maybe I should wait and see if he's trustworthy, and not like the…the others.

**OOOOOO**

Renegade: Wow, an actual storyline.

Renny: Piss off.

B.R: Hey, no fighting you two.

Jessie: Wow, you just grew a backbone.

B.R: I don't have any bones, dumb-arse!

Jessie: I'm sorry, you do know I have two teams of pokemon ready to kick your-

Midori: STOP IT!

Both: Sorry.

Renny: Yeesh. Anyway, read, review and comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

Renny: Lol~

Red: Why are you so happy?

Renny: Aha, you'll find out later in the chapter.

Green: I have a real bad feeling about this. Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

Renny: Yeah?

Green: WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME REALLY SHORT!?

Renny: One, 'cus I can, and it was sorta needed. Two, stop shouting, I ain't deaf. And three, where the fuck did you get that chainsaw?

Green: None. Of. Your. Damn. Business.

Renny: …I don't own pokemon, now on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**Red's POV**

It's nearly my birthday. I'm gonna be sixteen, and I can choose a bride. Maybe I can trick my Mom and Dad into letting me marry Green? He looks like a girl, and sounds like one, so I think I can get it done.

Of course, that stupid girl who never leaves me alone might have something different to say.

**oooo**

**-Narrator POV, In the town-**

Green handed over some money to the man at the stall, and took the bag from his hands. What was inside the bag? You'll find out on Red's birthday. Tomorrow, that is.

"Thanks, sir." The gardener boy said.

"No problem kid, just stay safe." The man said. Green tilted his head in confusion. "Ah, there are some thugs running around, and I don't want a cutie like you to get hurt."

"I can handle myself." Green nodded his head, and walked away from the man. At least he'd been kind enough to warn him, but everyone Green met still thought he was a girl. Maybe that was a good thing. Of course, the prince and his personal servant, Yellow, and another servant, knew he was a boy. Speaking of the prince, Green could hear some people talking about him. The little gardener boy walked near two girls, both of them the same age as Red.

"You have to try!" One of the girls said.

"But I can't! Only people with invites can go." The second one, blonde and pretty, whined. Green thought she was a drama queen.

"Look, Alissa, if you wanna be the prince's bride, you _have _to get into that party." The second girl said.

'_Bride? What are they on about?' _Green thought.

"Purple, I wanna go in, but if I get caught then…" Alissa sighed. Purple, the second girl, rolled her eyes.

"That didn't stop you from doing it before."

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

Green squeaked when the two girls rounded on him, and stared down at him intensively.

"U-um…"

"C'mon, who the hell are you, you stupid brat?" Alissa snapped. Green backed away and clutched his bag to his chest.

"You gonna answer her, or what?" Purple asked, not kindly.

"I'm…I-I-I'm…" Green couldn't talk.

"Stupid girl." Alissa sighed. Green squeaked and backed away a little more, accidently bumping into someone. A loud thud was heard, and the person, a large man with huge muscles, rounded on Green.

"Hey, you made me drop my fruit wagon!" He snapped. Green gasped slightly and backed away again. A small crowd was forming around the two of them, and the two girls from before were nowhere to be seen.

"S-sorry…" Green said, trying to get away. He couldn't, there was too many people crowding around.

"Look, you stupid brat, if you try to knock my stuff over, you get hurt. Hear me?" The man snapped. Green nodded frantically. "Good, 'cus I'm gonna hit you so hard, that when you wake up it'll be a million years later!"

"I-I'M SORRY!" Green cried, dashing away from the man's huge fist. It hit the ground, cracking it, but the man just picked himself up again and swung at Green. The boy held his bag close and braced himself.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Someone shouted. Others were starting to say the same thing. Green looked up at the man, he was staring around in confusion.

'_They can't see me…I'd better get out of here then.'_

Green, somehow invisible to anyone looking, carefully picked his way out of the crowd and ran down the street back towards the castle. On his way there, a few people who weren't watching before pointed at him and said something about 'out of nowhere'. Looks like he was visible again.

**oooo**

**-In the throne room, with Lacey, Roji and Red-**

Red looked up from his place on the floor, watching his parents consult one of the servants that suddenly rushed in. Bulbasaur, now nicknamed Saur, whined a bit from the lack of attention. The prince absentmindedly petted him, still paying attention to the servant.

"This girl, she somehow got into a fight with one of the fruit sellers in town. And right in the middle of it, she disappeared!" He was saying. This servant was always a strange sight for Red. He had black hair like Red himself, and golden eyes. He was a trouble-maker, but he always had good intentions.

"Gold, she probably just ran away." Lacey said to him.

"No, Ma'am!" Gold insisted. "From what witnesses say, she literally disappeared! As in, one second she was there, next she was gone! And some other people saw her running down the street a few seconds later!"

"Gold, you're always one for tall tales." Roji said. "But this is far too stupid. Unless there is proof, we cannot do anything against this girl, whoever she is."

"But sir…!"

"No, go back to your work."

"Yes sir."

Red 'hmm'ed to himself thoughtfully. He quickly put Saur back into his ball, and followed Gold as he walked out of the room. The prince grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey, what did this uh…girl look like?" He asked.

"Uh, from what everyone said, brown hair and green eyes." Gold said. "Why, you wanna ask her out or something?"

"No, no…I'm already in a relationship but…Did this girl, did her hair come down to her shoulders?"

"Yeah?"

"And…was she small, like up to here?" Red put his hand up to his chest, flat. Gold nodded.

"Thanks man…" Red mumbled. Gold laughed and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, if you can't have her I'll go and give her a good time, if I ever see her. Bye, prince!"

"See you…"

As soon as Gold was gone, Red leaned against the wall and thought to himself.

The girl was the same height as Green, and had the same hair and eyes. Not many people had green eyes in Kanto, in fact, Red was pretty sure Green was the only person he'd met so far who had them. Green eyes were more common to Hoenn and…Orre.

Red shuddered. Orre was a criminal region, filled with people who kill for sport. They had a leader, not a king or queen, and apparently that leader's son was missing. Hopefully they'd never find the kid.

But still, Red thought, whoever this girl is, she looks a lot like Green from what Gold said. Maybe…No, if Green could do that sort of stuff, he'd tell me.

Right?

**oooo**

**-In the gardens-**

"Charizard, I got some food for you and baby Charmander!" Green called, padding up to the dragon's nest and smiling at the two.

"_Thank you, child." _Charizard smiled back. Baby Charmander cooed and squeaked, clawing at the air.

"How's he doing?" Green asked. Charizard looked down at her baby.

"_Perfectly fine, he should be ready to start training in a few days. Then he'll evolve, and we can practise together." _She said. Green nodded and set the food down in front of the two, sitting down in front of them.

"_Is something on your mind, child?" _Charizard asked him. Green sighed.

"I…I guess. Something happened today, and I don't know what to do about it."

"_You can tell me, child." _Charizard said.

"Well, I kinda knocked over a guy's wagon, and he got mad at me and tried to hit me. But then…I was invisible. No one could see me, and I've never done anything like that before." Green said. Charizard closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them.

"_You haven't tried to, or you never thought to?"_

"I-I guess both."

"_Child, there are some people in this world, some very lucky ones, who are gifted with the power of Mew."_

"Mew?"

"_Our ancient god." _Charizard explained. "_She is the ancestor of all pokemon. Once every blue moon, a child is born. And when that child is born, they are granted the power of Mew, a special ability that allows them to have strange powers. These people are commonly mistaken for magicians, who are very bad people. Magicians, or sorcerers as some call them, think of themselves as higher then every living being on the planet. Therefore, they are arrogant and constantly cause trouble. Now, the people who are granted Mew's power, are called Moon Children by the pokemon of the world. Moon Children are different from sorcerers, very different. Their powers may be similar, but their abilities and thoughts are not."_

"What does this have to do with me going invisible?" Green asked. Charizard smiled.

"_You shall see soon enough. Fourteen years ago, there was a blue moon. Under that moon a tiny child was born in Orre, and abandoned by their parents. That is all, now I have to sleep for a while. Good bye, child." _She said, curling around her baby and falling into slumber. Green stood up and slowly walked away, wondering about what Charizard had told him.

"_What does that have to do with me going invisible?"_

"_They are granted the power of Mew."_

"What does it mean?" Green muttered to himself.

**oooo**

**-The next day, in the ball room-**

Red wandered around, trying to avoid anyone who was trying to win his favour and become his bride, if female, or a friend wanting money all the time, if male. He knew they only wanted to become a friend or his bride because they would then have money, so that was why he was avoiding them. Luckily enough, he spotted his two friends from Johto along with Gold, Green and Yellow. Gold was staring at Green, who wasn't really paying much attention and was talking to a boy with shoulder-length, red hair and silver eyes.

"So, this means that if we can find a certain item, we can get Rhydon to evolve into a new species altogether." Silver was saying. Green nodded and perked up when Red came over.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Blue cheered. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, guys." Red smiled. Yellow greeted him and looked over at Gold, who was still staring at Green.

"Hey, Green's taken Gold." Blue snapped. Red stared at her. "What? It's obvious, you and him are together." Red quickly put his hands over her mouth.

"No, we can't let anyone know! You guys are enough, got it?"

Blue shoved his hands off.

"Yes sir." She said, smiling sarcastically. The others laughed a bit and smiled.

"Happy sweet sixteen, dude." Gold said, holding out his hand. "Wish I was sixteen, but I guess seventeen'll have to do."

Red shook his hand and laughed.

"Wait, what? Hold on, who's the youngest here?" Silver suddenly asked. Red blinked.

"Well, I'm seventeen, and you're sixteen." Blue said, pointing a Silver.

"Seventeen, just said." Gold shrugged. "And Red just turned sixteen, so he's on the same page as Silvy over there."

"Don't call me that." Silver snapped.

"Um, I was fifteen a few weeks ago." Yellow said. Everyone looked at Green expectantly.

"Uh…Fourteen." The boy mumbled. Gold laughed loudly.

"He's the youngest, and the shortest!" He choked. Red growled and smacked him over the head.

"Shut up, don't make fun of him." He barked. Gold whined and pretended to cry.

"S-Silvy, he hurt me!"

"Don't care." The grey eyed boy snapped. Green held his hand up to his mouth and giggled a bit. Suddenly everyone was staring at him again.

"What?" He asked.

"That's…the first time I've heard you laugh." Blue said. Red nodded. Green sighed and looked away, embarrassed.

"W-well, it's not like there's much to laugh at. It ain't a good world, really." The boy mumbled. Red laughed and patted him on the head.

"It's ok, just find something to laugh at and you'll be fine."

"Wait, your voice…" Blue suddenly said. She bent down to Green's eye level and bit her lip. "That accent, I'm sure I've heard it before."

"It just sounds like mine, only a bit different." Red said. "What's the big deal?"

"No, his words…and voice." Blue narrowed her eyes at Green, thinking.

"Um…C-can you please get out of my face?" The boy squeaked. Blue blinked and smiled.

"Sure, sorry about that!" She laughed, straightening herself up. "Nevermind, just thinking."

"Sure…" Gold said. Silver hit him on the head. "Hey! Blue, Silver's abusing me again!"

"He can abuse you all he wants."

"But he's shorter than me!"

"Same difference."

Silver smirked at Gold, who pouted and turned away. Green pulled on Red's collar and stood on his toes, trying to talk to him. Red smiled and bent down a little so Green could say whatever he wanted to say.

"Hey, what sort of magic would it take for me to be able to train Blasty into a Blastoise?" Blue asked. Silver shrugged.

"Hey, I could help out." Gold smiled. Blue stared at him.

"Uh, nope. You only breed, you don't train."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone jumped at the sudden exclamation. They stared at Red, who was staring down at a flustered Green.

"A-are you sure? I mean…You're…" The prince stuttered. Green nodded.

"Well, if you think you're ready…" Red said. The gardener nodded again.

"I'm fine." He said. "Just…I kinda need to go and check on Charizard and baby Charmander."

"Hey, can we come as well?" Yellow asked. The two jumped and looked over at the others, as if forgetting they were there.

"Sure, if you want." Red smiled. "That ok with you?" He asked Green, who nodded and walked off. Everyone else followed him.

"Hey, Mom, Dad! I'm going with this lot to the gardens, ok?" Red called to his parents. They nodded and went back to their conversation with the King of Johto.

**oooo**

**-In the gardens(again)-**

The small group watched Green work, pulling out a few dead plants and weeds that popped up into the garden from time to time. Red was at first concerned that his parents hadn't given Green anything to garden with, like small tools or something, but he soon stopped after seeing the pokemon that came over to help. Blue's Squirtle, Blasty, was out of his ball along with her Jigglypuff, Jiggly, and was helping to water the plant along with a Golduck that jumped out of the large pond in the middle of the garden when Green called it. The pokemon had a small pokeball on a string around its neck, so Red guessed that Golduck belonged to Green. Silver let out his three pokemon, a Murkrow, Totodile and a Sneasle, and started to train them in a more open area.

Gold had three pokemon as well. A Quilava named Explotaro, Togetic named Togetaro and a Politoad named Poltaro. Yellow had her Pikachu, Chuchu, Dodrio, Dody, Raticate, Ratty and her Butterfree, Kitty out as well. Red had no idea what other pokemon Green had with him, but he sent out his full team as well, Pika the Pikachu, Saur the Bulbasaur and Poli the Poliwrath.

"So, what do we do if someone actually does find out about you and Green?" Gold asked. He, Red and Blue were lazing around on some of the pathways, and Yellow was playing with the pokemon.

"I guess we have to run away or something." Red said.

"No, no!" Blue cried. "Please I don't wanna be left alone with this pervert!"

"Sorry, Blue. It's either that or hanging."

"Dude," Gold said, "Green gets hanged and you live in shame. You're a prince, the rules don't actually apply to you."

"I wish they did. When I die I don't wanna be all old and stuff, while Green still looks the same as ever." Red sighed, looking over at his lover. The little gardener was talking with some of the pokemon who helped him out a little.

"Can't have everything, man." Gold said, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky.

"I know, that's why I don't really like being a prince." Red growled. "It's nice 'cus a load of people know me and I've got loads of admirers, but they only like me 'cus I'm royalty. I wish Green could be royalty as well, then I could marry him without anyone saying anything about his gender."

"What? You can do that?" Blue gasped. Red nodded.

"Mmm-hmm. Basically, as long as the person is a prince or of some royal blood, I can marry them, even if they're male. But it's different if I choose a peasant. It has to be a girl, but Green's not a girl…" He sighed. Blue smirked.

"Maybe there's a way we can cheat, yeah?"

Gold and Red looked over at her, interested.

"Go on." The prince said.

"Well, you said when you first met him you thought he was a girl, right? Well, when you come of age, you can get him in a dress and pass him off as a girl." Blue said, folding her arms and smiling. "Simple."

"Well, yeah but…If I do that, then everyone'll think he actually is a girl, and that we'll have kids. The throne needs a heir, and since Green's male he can't do that." Red said. "So, that's a bit useless."

"Maybe you can adopt?"

"It'll look a bit suspicious if the king and uh…" Gold laughed a bit. "Queen suddenly appeared one day with a ten year old."

"I guess you're right. Maybe it was stupid…" Blue sighed. Red perked up.

"Wait, what if I say Green's unable to re-produce, and that I'll have to make an heir another way? Then we can still do it, and we'll have an heir as well!"

"Red, the kid won't be Green's though." Blue said. "It'll have your blood yeah, but if you need an heir then the law is it needs to be related to both the king _and _queen."

"When I'm king, that'll be the first law to go." Red muttered, rolling his eyes and looking over at Green.

"Dude, what if we try and lie and say the kid is Green's?" Gold said.

"I think people would notice if it looked nothing like him, and like someone else." Blue snapped.

"Uh, guys?"

"Well, what if we try and say the kid got it's genes from someone else along the family line? Silver's your brother, and he looks nothing like you or your parents."

"Silver's adopted, you twit!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Guys!"

Blue and Gold turned to Red.

"What?" They asked in unison. Red pointed to where Green was. They both looked over and gasped when they saw what was going on.

A few of the pokemon were staring at Green, who was holding his head and crouching down with his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Silver and Yellow were trying to get the pokemon to come away so they could get to him. Red, after pointing out what was going on with Green, jumped up and rushed over to the smaller boy, quickly grabbing him and pulling Green onto his lap. Gold and Blue followed quickly, and Silver and Yellow managed to get to them as well.

"What's up with the little dude?" Gold asked. Red bit his lip.

"I-I don't know…" He breathed. Green suddenly cried out and opened his eyes wide, which were glowing pure white. The others gasped in shock.

"H-help…" Green whimpered. His voice was echo-like, and he sounded far away. Red pulled the boy closer.

"Green, come on…Calm down, calm down…" He whispered. Green closed his eyes again and buried his face in Red's chest.

The light still remained.

"Uh, guys?" Gold pointed up towards a bright ball, which was floating in the air.

"What is it?" Yellow exclaimed, mouth open.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's hurting Green!" Silver said.

"**Do not worry, my children."**

The group gasped in shock as the ball started to form into a small shape. All of the pokemon around them kneeled down.

**OOOOOO**

Red: What- You can't just end it there!

Renny: Cliffhanger, dummy.

Green: What the…What's up with the eyes then?

Renny: You'll find out next chapter. Read, review and comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Renny: OMG.

Red: What?

Renny: I'm listening to Pirates Of The Caribbean played on piano. IT. IS. EPIC.

Green: What's the Caribbean?

Renny: YOU DON'T KNOW!?

Red: It's a different fandom.

Renny: And you still know about LOSH.

Green: That's 'cus you made a crossover of it.

Renny: Oh yeah…I don't own pokemon, only this idea. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**Red's POV**

I don't know what's going on, but it's bad. For Green, anyway.

Is that light actually hurting him, or is just the reaction he did? But…what do I do?

That cat thing….just what is it?

**oooo**

**-Narrator POV, gardens-**

Red held Green closer to his chest, feeling the peasant boy shiver. He glared at the light, which was fading rapidly and becoming a strange, pink cat.

"Who- What are you?" Blue breathed. The pink cat smiled at them.

"**I am Mew. Ancestor of all pokemon. And some humans as well." **The pink cat said. So it was a female.

"Yeah?" Gold challenged. "If so, then how come you're hurting him?" He pointed to Green, who was still holding his head. Mew looked over at the tiny boy and floated down to him. She smiled and tapped his forehead with her long tail, and instantly Green stopped holding his head in pain. His eyes opened and he looked at Mew in shock.

"M-Mew?" He whispered. She nodded and floated back to where she was originally. Red helped Green get back up and put an arm around the boy's waist protectively.

"**Ah, so you've already chosen your mate, child." **Mew giggled. Green blushed and looked up at Red in confusion. He looked back at Mew.

"U-uh, what do you mean?" He squeaked. Red pulled Green closer, wrapping his other arm around the boy.

"Dude, this is some trick!" Gold shouted. Yellow shushed him quickly.

"**I assure you, this is no trick. Would everyone like to know why I have come here?" **The humans nodded, while the pokemon just stared. **"The pokemon already know, so they can do whatever they wish."**

The pokemon around them nodded and bowed, then walked away to whatever they were doing before. Mew gestured for the small group to sit down, and when they did, she sat in front of them. Mew began speaking.

"**Fourteen years ago, under a blue moon, one of my children were born to two criminals living in Orre. Soon after, that child was abandoned by their parents. The two criminals were killed soon after by rabid pokemon, leaving the baby as an orphan. I couldn't have my own child become food for a sick pokemon, so I had to intervene." **Mew said. **"I brought the child to a man, the leader of the people of Orre. I left the child on his doorsteps, with a note saying to look after the child. And now, after so many years, I've come to visit my child."**

"Why?" Blue asked. "Your kid isn't here, Mew."

"**He is. This child is from Orre, the adopted son of the leader of Orre. He is with us right now, and he has chosen his mate." **Mew smiled.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Hey, we're all from Johto or Kanto, not Orre. That place is filled with criminals and low-life scum, why would someone like that kid come over here?"

"'Cus I didn't wanna be there anymore." Green said. Everyone looked at him in shock, even Red.

"W-wait, you're the leader's son?" Gold stuttered. Green looked away and nodded.

"Go ahead. Say it, say you hate me now." The boy mumbled. Red bit his lip, and Green looked up at him. "You hate me as well."

"N-no! I-I…um…Green…I'm sorry, but from what I was told…the son of Orre was a murderer and a thief…I-if I'd known it was you…" Red chocked on his words and tried to carry on, but he failed. Green glared at him full force, making him flinch. The gardener boy stood up and stared at the group.

"Yeah fine, I've killed people. But that was only 'cus I _had _to. It was a game, and I was forced to play. Yes, I stole things. But that was only 'cus I was hungry, and my so-called father didn't give me things I was desperate for. So call me a thief and a killer all you want, but I did what I had to do survive. You never lived in Orre, I was raised there. I know it better than you." He cried. Red stood up and tried to put his arms around the boy, but Green hit him and dashed away quickly. Red didn't follow.

"**Maybe I shouldn't have come here." **Mew said. Red rounded on her angrily.

"You think? We were perfectly fine before!"

"**But I did want to come visit him. He is, after all, my child. A Moon Child." **Blue and Silver gasped, which made everyone look at them.

"M-Moon Child?" Blue shrilled. "You mean…He has…magic abilities and stuff?"

Gold's eyes widened. "That girl that disappeared…It must have been Green!"

"N-no way…" Silver breathed. Red's eyes widened, and he suddenly dashed away to where Green went off to.

"Where's the prince going?" Yellow asked, still a little dazed from the events. Mew smiled.

"**Hopefully to make up with my child. And also…mate."**

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. Mew glanced at them tiredly.

"**If a child of mine does not mate within a fortnight of **_**choosing**_** their mate, they die. How long has it been since my child chose Red, the prince?"**

"Uh, ten days, maybe less?" Yellow blinked. Mew closed her eyes.

"**Four days or more left. Let's hope Red knows what to do."**

**oooo**

**-In the castle-**

Green leaned against a wall near the bedrooms of the castle, trying to stop his tears. Why did it hurt so much, to realise that he could never fit in with people who didn't know what Orre was like? He should have seen it coming. None of them would ever understand what he had to do just to live another day, second, minute or hour. Even Red would never understand.

"Green?"

He looked up dully, into the eyes of his 'boyfriend'. Green said nothing to him. He had no words for someone who hated him, for being the son of Orre. The prince of Orre…

"Green, I don't hate you."

Lies.

"I still love you, it's just that my Mom and Dad told me all of that…They said the son of Orre did it for fun. Obviously they lied, or they were misled as well."

Liar, he doesn't mean any of that. Not one tiny bit…

"I'm sorry, if you thought I hated you because of that. But please…I honestly don't. I love you with all my heart."

Liar, liar! He's lying, don't listen!

"Green…"

"Don't touch me!" Green screeched, slapping Red's arms away from his body. His eyes were full of hate. "Just leave me alone! All of you! I don't know why I ever tried!"

"Green, please!" Red cried, trying to calm him down.

"You're lying, you don't love me! The second you knew who I really was, you hated me! _STOP LYING_!"

"Green, I'll say it forever, I will never hate you." Red whispered to the boy. Green chocked back a sob.

"Just leave me alone…" He whimpered. He couldn't even stop his tears now. Red brought Green into his arms, and sat down by the wall, pulling Green into his chest and holding him gently, rocking him back and forth. He kissed the top of Green's head and tucked him under his chin, putting his hand on the smaller boy's hair. Green gripped Red's shirt tightly and buried his face in the prince's chest, sobbing.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He croaked. Red didn't say anything, he didn't say it would be ok, he didn't say everything would be fine. And for that, Green was grateful. They sat there, Green letting out his emotions and Red just cuddling him, for what seemed like days, until eventually Green stopped crying. After that they just sat and waited for the calm.

Green looked up at Red, blinking the left over tears.

"Sorry prince…" He whispered. Red smiled down at him softly.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He pulled Green closer. "I meant every word I said, you know. I still love you, and now that I know why you did those things, I don't care." Red kissed the boy's waiting lips, and smiled happily against them. Green smiled back and closed his eyes, pushing against Red and getting a deep, passionate kiss as an answer. He parted his lips, inviting Red, moaning when the prince complied and shoved his tongue in. Green brought his arms up around Red's neck and sat on his abdomen. After a few seconds they parted, panting.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom, don't you?" Red whispered. Green smiled seductively, and nodded.

**oooo**

**-The next day-**

Red woke up to a bright light, and a warm body in his arms. The sun was up and he was as well. The prince looked down at the smaller body in his arms, and smiled at his lover. Green, fully clothed in his usual attire, slept peacefully next to him. Red himself had his usual clothes on. The red eyed teen could still feel the adrenaline from last night, and he smiled. Then suddenly the light got brighter, and a small pink cat appeared, giggling.

"Mew? What…" Red sat up, and looked down when Green slowly followed suit, yawning.

"**I can't believe it. You actually did it!" **Mew squealed. Red blinked.

"Hold on, when I was running off yesterday…you said that if I didn't have sex with Green he'd die." He said. The prince ignored Green's startled shriek.

"**You believed that? Wow." **Mew shook her head. **"Nah, he wouldn't have died. Look, the only reason I wanted you to do that was…well, I wanted to see if my Grandchild would have my abilities as well."**

"Grandchild!?" Green and Red exclaimed. They shared a scared look, and then looked back at Mew.

"Um, please tell me this is some sort of joke." Red breathed. Mew shook her head.

"**Sorry. My children are all fertile, so therefore they, regardless of the gender, can carry children. And now…" **The pokemon giggled. **"Green is pregnant with your child, prince."**

Red almost fainted.

**oooo**

**Red's POV**

Oh Arceus no…no way! This isn't even possible!

Well, at least I can marry him now but…What'll Mom and Dad say? I'm sixteen so it's ok for me but Green's…

He's only fourteen!

**OOOOOO**

Green: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Renny: Cool it, dude!

Green: DO YOU HAVE ANY _IDEA_ WHAT THIS WILL DO TO ME!?

Renny: Yes.

Green: NO! PLEASE JUST PUT THIS AS A JOKE PLEASE!

Red: Calm down, Green! *hugs him*

Green: LEMME AT HER! *struggling*

Renny: Uh, read, comment and review! Before he kills me! Actually, if you like this story, please say so. That way I can be at peace when preggers over there kills me.

Green: I'LL KILL YOU SLOWLY!

Renny: Hey, that's my line!


	5. Chapter 5

Renny: Hi there!

Green: Um…Hi?

Red: Hey!

Blue: Hello!

Green: Why are we saying hi for?

Renny: Just 'cus. I don't own pokemon, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**Green's POV**

Is he gonna tell the king and queen about me? About us? And…what about the baby? Is prince actually gonna say something, or am I just a little secret…?

I should ask him. He wouldn't mind, would he?

If I ask, then maybe we can pretend I'm a girl. Then maybe the king and queen won't be so mad…

**oooo**

**-Three months later, the gardens-**

Red walked out of the castle, hands behind his head, and chatting with Gold. They spotted Green and Yellow chasing the some of the baby pokemon around, along with baby Charmander, who was close to evolving now. Suddenly one of the little Ponyta's knocked Green over, and the little boy fell down roughly. Red gasped and dashed over, picking him up and checking him.

"Are you ok?"

Since they'd been told by Mew, Red had been worrying constantly about Green's health, and their unborn child as well. The prince gently rubbed his lover's stomach and kissed him gently when the boy nodded, slightly bewildered and dazed.

"Red, get a room!" Gold called. Yellow giggled behind them, and Red helped Green stand up.

"I-I can do it myself, prince…" The gardener boy mumbled shyly. Red smiled.

"I know. I just like doing this, that's all." He laughed. Green gave a tiny smile of his own, and hugged Red's arm.

"Oh, yeah. When's your birthday?" Red asked him suddenly. Green blinked and looked up at him.

"Um…" The smaller boy looked away and bit his lip. "T-two days…"

"What!?" Every human other than Green exclaimed.

"No way, you're only a year and three months younger?" Red stared down at him in shock. "I thought it was two years!" Green laughed nervously.

"Sorry…" He squeaked. Green got off Red and went over to the baby Ponyta, patting it on the head and saying something that Red didn't catch. Then the Ponyta started glowing, and a small scratch on its leg was suddenly gone.

This wasn't surprising, as over the past three months, Mew had been popping in randomly to help Green develop his newfound abilities. What was surprising, was that Green suddenly collapsed onto the floor and held his stomach in pain. Red nearly screamed, rushing over to the boy again and putting his arms around him.

"Green, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…" His lover gasped. Mew suddenly popped up next to them and examined Green.

"**He's fine. This is normal." **The cat smiled. Green stared at her with wide eyes.

"How!?" Red exclaimed.

"**Not sure. But if a pokemon if pregnant, they usually feel a pain in their stomach once the egg, or in this case baby, starts to actually develop. Since Green is my child, this pregnancy will last about…five months before the baby is born."**

"WHAT!?"

Red jumped and stared at Green, who was glaring at Mew.

"The hell do you mean!? Three months and I still look like I'm not pregnant! Explain that, you overgrown fuzz ball!" The boy snapped.

"**Mood swings." **Mew nodded. **"And yeah, I'll explain. Your stomach will grow to match the baby's growth in a couple of weeks, don't worry. Then you can give birth to-"**

"AND HOW THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO DO THAT!?" Green screeched. Red had to hold him back to stop him from tearing Mew apart. Gold had to help a little as well.

"**Uh…I'll help? And only Red can be near." **Mew laughed, suddenly vanishing. Green coughed lightly and fell into Red's arms, burying his face in his chest.

"What've we done…?" He whispered.

**oooo**

**-The next day, the throne room-**

"Mom, Dad, I'd uh…like you to meet someone." Red awkwardly said, biting his lip. Roji raised an eyebrow, and smiled when Gold and Yellow walked in, with Green trailing behind them shyly. The poor boy was shaking.

"Uh, this is…Green." Red said, walking over to the boy. Of course, the plan was to make Roji and Lacey think Green was a girl, so they'd gotten Green into a dress suitable for a gardener.

"Ah, is she a new friend?" Roji asked, laughing. Red nodded his head, then shook it.

"Sort of…See, uh…how do I put this…Green and I have been…dating for a few months. I thought you'd like to know that…" He mumbled. Lacey clapped her hands.

"Well, at least we won't have to choose that _dread_ful girl that came to the party. She was the only suitable candidate, but since you already have a girlfriend, well…"

Roji looked over at Green.

"Is she…_pregnant_?" He asked quietly. Red felt Green press up against him, and he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Yeah…On my birthday…We didn't know what we were doing, I'm sorry!"

Roji smiled. "That's ok. As long as she's fine with it, we are to."

Green nodded. He'd already come to terms with it after a couple of days panicking. Red smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Only to choke on it as Lacey spoke again.

"How old is she?" His mother asked. "Green…Honey, you can't be more than ten or eleven…"

"I-I'm c-coming to fifteen…I-in a day, y-your majesty…" Green whispered. He hid behind Red and gripped the prince's shirt tightly.

"Well, that's good then. At least it's not _that_ underage." Lacey said. Red laughed, and picked Green up, spinning him around happily.

"Told you!" He shouted. Green squeaked and held onto Red's arms for dear life.

"She looks a little big for three months." Roji commented. Red let Green down and laughed nervously.

"Uh…have you ever heard of the Moon Children?"

"She is…" Roji gasped. Lacey put her hands over her mouth.

"Impossible. Then…That would mean she'll give birth in two months."

"Yeah…" Red said. Green looked away.

"Well, if you are a Moon Child…" Roji said, leaning back. "Impress me."

Green startled, but nodded hastily. He lifted up his hands, and they both glowed bright blue, along with some of the guards in the room. The guards were lifted up, and they were gently floated around the room, protesting, by Green's delicate hands. He eventually dropped them where they were before, and almost smiled when they got back to their original positions.

Gold, who hadn't said anything the whole time, smirked. "See that, sire? Green can beat an Alakazam at psychic powers, and pretty much a bunch of other stuff as well."

Roji nodded and smiled. "It will be good to have an heir that can defend his or herself whenever they find themselves without a weapon."

"Thanks for understanding! Bye!" Red called as he and the others walked out.

"That went well." Yellow giggled. Green hugged Red and dashed off to the gardens to look after some of the pokemon, with Yellow quickly running off behind him. Roji and Lacey looked out after them in the throne room.

"Didn't her chest seem a little…flat?" Roji asked.

"Of course it was flat, she is a little short. I'm sure she'll fill out in her own time." Lacey replied.

"No, not like that…I meant as in, boy flat."

The two royals looked at each other in shock as realisation dawned on them.

**oooo**

**-Next day again, the gardens again-**

Red held something in his hands, behind his back. He didn't want to think of what it was, since Green had gained telepathy and could now read minds like it was completely normal. Of course, he could switch it off and on whenever he wanted, but Red wasn't going to take any chances.

He could see Green trying to get baby Charmander, who wasn't much of a baby anymore, to use some sort of fire attack, but he couldn't tell what from this distance. The prince called his lover over, smiling when the boy instantly ran up to him and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." Red whispered, leaning down and kissing him. He gently pushed the object into Green's hands, and smiled.

"What? A…pokeball?" Green said, holding it up. Red smiled and nodded.

"Yep. I asked Charizard, obviously my own way not yours, and she agreed that I could get you a pokeball so you and Charmander could…You know, be together. I mean, he needs a trainer, so…" Red was fumbling with his words. This hadn't gone as planned. What he wanted to happen, was that he'd walk up to Green, kiss him, play it cool and joke a little, then give it to him and give an amazing speech and stuff.

Not this.

"Thanks…" Green giggled, kissing Red again and running off to find Charmander. Red laughed. Then he heard footsteps behind him. The prince turned around to see his parents, stony faced and almost glaring.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Red asked them. Lacey breathed in hard, and then looked away. It was Roji who answered.

"Red, this…_boy _is not royalty."

Red's eyes widened.

"H-how…"

"We figured it out from his chest. It's to flat to be a girl's."

"B-but…!"

"No buts. He is indeed a Moon Child, but that doesn't make this any better. By law, you are only allowed to be with a male if he is a prince like you."

"G-Green is a prince!" Red blurted. Green came over, with Charmander looking out from his new ball.

"He…is?"

"Yeah…Prince of…of Orre."

Roji and Lacey gasped in shock, and looked at Green, who shrank away at their withering gazes.

"Red, what are you doing mixing with those…creatures?" Lacey barked. "Get away from our son!"

"But, I love him!" Red protested. Roji didn't listen.

"Get away, shoo!" He shouted at Green, who whimpered and backed away, shaking, eyes wide.

"Dad, stop, you're scaring him!"

"Now!"

Green squeaked and suddenly everything was inverted, black and white and dark coloured. Red gasped in shock, and wrapped his arms around the terrified Green, who buried his face in the prince's chest. The king and queen watched this, wordless.

Just as suddenly, the world went back to normal, and Gold and Yellow were standing there, gaping.

"What the heck's going on?" Gold exclaimed, rushing to Red and Green with Yellow at his heals. "Is he- uh she ok?"

"Gold, don't pretend. They know." Red sighed. Gold sagged and looked over at Roji and Lacey, who were back to being stony faced again. Yellow gently stroked Green's hair, trying to calm him down.

"Red, leave kanto with Yellow, Gold and Green. Never come back." The king said icily. Red stared at his father in horror.

"Dad…!"

"You are no longer my son. Our son would never be in love with the prince of Orre, or any boy for that matter." Lacey said. She walked away, leaving Roji and the others in the garden.

"You have until the sun is up tomorrow, until then…prepare your things and pokemon." He said, joining his wife.

After they were gone, Red buried his face in Green's hair, shaking.

"Why…?"

**oooo**

**-Night, the front of the castle-**

"Got everything?" Gold asked. The small group nodded.

Red had gotten a medium sized hay wagon, big enough for all two in the front driving, and two in the back with some small pokemon, and all of the things they might need. Yellow had gotten Green to convince a Zebstrika, a pokemon from Unova, to get in the reins. Gold was driving obviously, being the oldest by a year. Yellow was sitting next to him to help navigate, and Green and Red were huddled in the back with Charmander and Saur out.

Gold snapped the reins and Zebstrika set off, going as quietly as he possibly could. Red sighed and looked back at the castle, almost crying as it got smaller. He felt a small hand on his own, and looked down at Green, who looked back at him worriedly. The former prince smiled sadly, and cuddled his lover, now free to do whatever they pleased.

"I'm sorry…" Green whispered. Red pulled back a little.

"Why? You didn't do anything…" They could hear Gold and Yellow quietly talking as well.

"If it wasn't for me…You'd still be there." The former gardener boy closed his eyes and laid his head against Red's chest. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright…This is better than being stuck with that witch I heard about a couple of days ago, anyway." Red laughed.

"You still have your sense of humour…" Green smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll go somewhere like Johto, yeah?" The crimson eyed boy smiled brightly. "Start fresh, get a house…Raise the kid!"

"Yeah." Green nodded. "I…I love you, Red."

His eyes widened, and he kissed the top of his lovers head.

"I love you too, Green."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: No, this ain't the end. There's still a shit-ton to go through.

Green: Why did you get him kicked out of his own home?

Renny: Plot twist, duh. Read and review, comment whatever!


	6. Chapter 6

Renny: For anyone who's actually bothered- Green wasn't wearing the dress after the scene with the throne room and telling Red's parents about Green. He took it off after that.

Green: I think they sort of got it.

Red: *rubs his stomach gently* You've gotten bigger…

Green: *shoves his hands away* 'Course I have, moron. Mew said two months, right? So, I'm nearly done. Thank Arceus…

Red: I just felt it kick!

Renny: Save it for the chapter, love-nuts. I don't own pokemon, yadda yadda yadda, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**Red's POV**

It's been about…three weeks maybe? Since we left Pallet Town. Gold said it would probably take another two to get to Viridian city. Yellow keeps stopping us to heal random pokemon, but with her Viridian powers, of course she'd want to. I don't mind really, so long as none of the pokemon hurt Green. Oh yeah, and Charmander and Saur evolved as well! Green and Yellow can understand both of them now.

Mew randomly pops in sometimes, but mostly to rub Green's stomach, which is way more swollen than last time, but sometimes she does check-ups on all four of us, and our pokemon as well.

Why am I telling you this?

You can find out what happens next, haha…ha…

**oooo**

**-Pallet Forest-**

Green was asleep, as he usually was most of the time. He had a slight red tint on his face, covering his cheeks and part of his nose as well. Red thought that Green was having some sort of dream, maybe one with him in it. The former prince's lover cuddled up tighter to Red, and the red eyed boy made sure Green's stomach wasn't being pushed against him too hard. They wouldn't want the baby to get hurt, obviously.

It was night time, and Gold was talking loudly for whatever reason.

"Hey, keep it down!" Red quietly shouted up to him. "Green's asleep!" He heard Gold apologise and continue talking, but quieter this time. Red smiled, and looked down at Green.

He started coughing lightly, and after a few seconds the boy stopped. The flush on his face was worse.

"Yellow, Yellow!" Red shouted. Green moaned softly as he woke up, and the wagon halted. Yellow appeared around the back and climbed in, Gold looking behind and twisting around to see.

"I-I think something's wrong with him…" Red said, looking down at Green, who stared up at him with cloudy eyes. Yellow frowned, and put her hand on his forehead, then immediately snapped it back.

"H-he's burning up! It must be a fever of some kind, but how did he get it?" She cried. Red's eyes widened, but he stopped himself from reacting too badly.

"Where's the nearest doctor?" He asked hurriedly. Gold answered him this time.

"Viridian City, but with Green like this it'll take us longer to get there."

"Why?"

"From what I heard," Yellow mused, putting her hand over Green's heart, "You can't travel with a fever, and it's definitely not advised at all. So we can't have Zebstrika go fast, otherwise…I don't know."

"Can Mew help?"

"**With what?"**

The small group, minus Green, jumped slightly and looked up at the pink cat, who was floating above them. She flew down a little and put her paw to Green's forehead, and like Yellow, snapped it back.

"**Oh, no! I thought this would happen…"** She put a paw to her mouth. Red glared at her.

"For once, would you please tell us what you're talking about!?"

"**Of course. See, sometimes when my children are pregnant, well…They get sick. Sometimes they die before the baby is born, sometimes they get better. I can help out, but the only way to make sure Green doesn't die from this is for the baby to be born early."**

"Wait, what?" Gold exclaimed. Mew nodded.

"**Mm hm. But we'll have to wait for a couple of weeks, and we have to stay here."**

"It'll be Christmas in a couple of weeks…" Yellow said.

"Yeah…" Red sighed. "And he might not even live to see it…"

"**Don't talk like that! Anyway, we have to wait two weeks mostly because his body isn't ready to give birth to the child yet. In about a week he should be ready, but we're waiting for another one just to be sure." **Mew said. For once, she was serious.

"Thanks, Mew." Red murmured, tightening his grip on Green, who was shivering slightly. "Green, come on…Don't you give up yet."

**oooo**

**-A week and a half later-**

"Three more days, then he can give birth, right Mew?" Yellow asked, looking up from healing a small pokemon. The pink cat nodded, and looked over at Red, who was resting against the tree with Saur and Charmeleon nearby. He was holding Green gently, tenderly as if he was made out of glass, and the poor boy might as well have been.

"**I…know I shouldn't really be wondering this, considering Green's condition, but…When the child is born, will it be a princess/prince, or not?"**

Yellow stared at Mew blankly.

"**Think about it." **Mew said, gesturing to Red. **"He's not a prince anymore, but he's still got royal blood in him. So does that make the kid royalty as well?"**

"I….don't actually know." Yellow said, scratching her head. "Maybe."

"**Well, you and your human laws…You're all so confusing." **Mew giggled.

"Huh? But, when Green was born, you said he was your child so…"

"**Technically he belongs to those cold-hearted idiots who abandoned him and died, but he has all of my abilities and a few more, so he's sort of related to someone and me." **

"Makes sense, I guess…"

"**Since when does anything actually make sense?"**

"Good point." Gold said, walking up and plopping down next to Yellow. "He hasn't talked much since Green got sick. If he isn't careful he might make _himself_ sick, from worrying too much."

"**At least it shows he cares." **Mew sighed. **"Last time one of my children got pregnant, their mate abandoned them and they died during the birth because their mate wasn't there with them. In fact, Red's the only one who's stayed with Green when he found out he was pregnant."**

"That's horrible!" Yellow exclaimed. "They all died during labour, just because their mate didn't care?" Mew nodded gravely, and smiled when she looked at Red and Green.

"**Green'll live. I'm sure of it."**

"He'd better." Gold muttered. "I don't think Red would be able to handle losing Green, not after the way he got kicked out of his own home."

"And to think, we got kicked out as well just because we knew." Yellow sighed. "They have bad judgement. Just because Green's technically prince of Orre, doesn't mean he's bad."

"**You two are good friends, for both of them." **Mew smiled. Yellow and Gold smiled back, and then the amber eyed girl was standing up and running away, shouting something.

"I'll be right back, there's an injured pokemon over there!"

Gold laughed. "She's always helping injured pokemon. If her powers worked on people, she'd be doing both."

"**Green's powers do." **Mew smirked. Gold glared at her and then started laughed, and after a couple of seconds Mew joined in.

"What's so funny…?"

They both stopped and looked over at Red, who was staring at them with scared eyes. Mew teleported over to him.

"**It's ok, nothing to worry about. He'll be fine, I promise."**

"Christmas is in three days…and he might die…" Red's voice broke, and then he was crying. Gold nor Mew knew what to do, as they had never seen Red cry before, but then a small, albeit weak hand was gently wiping the tears away. Red looked at Green through teary vision.

"Prince…" Green whispered. Red shook his head.

"Don't you remember? I'm not a prince anymore…"

"My…prince…" Green coughed violently, and then calmed down just as suddenly. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Red pulled him against his chest, tears threatening to fall again.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

**oooo**

**-Two/three days later-**

"**It's time." **

Gold and Yellow nodded, and Red looked up. Mew quickly ushered them out of the clearing, and then turned to Red.

"This…This is gonna hurt him, isn't it?" The former prince murmured. Mew nodded solemnly. She gently put a paw on Green's swollen stomach, and her paw glowed softly.

"**I'll try to null the pain, alright?" **She whispered.

"You will?"

"**Yes. I…I don't want him to get hurt too much. He's the first to actually do this…"**

"I'll help."

"**Thank you. Just…hold him as best you can, alright?"**

Red nodded, and then Green started screaming loudly. Red gasped in shock, and held his lover closer.

"It's ok, you'll be ok I promise!" He cried.

Gold and Yellow, who had retreated far away, could hear the poor boy screaming in pain. Yellow put her hand over her mouth, and closed her eyes.

"Oh Mew…" Gold breathed. "I had no clue how painful that must be…"

"I…I don't even want to think about it…" Yellow mumbled. She sat down next to a tree, and a tiny Rattata scampered near her. She smiled shakily, and picked it up, gently stroking it. Gold sat next to her, and put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the screams that were clear, even from where they were right now.

"Hi there, little one…" Yellow's voice cracked. Gold couldn't block that out, even if he wanted to. They had all grown attached to Green in the past few months, Red even more so, and to have him taken away from them like this…

Gold didn't want to think about that possibility.

No, he wouldn't think about it.

Never, ever.

"Gah!" Gold barked, jumping up and pacing around. Yellow looked up.

"What's wrong?" She aksed. Gold stopped pacing and looked at her.

"I…I can't stop thinking about…" Gold trailed off. He didn't need to say it. Yellow nodded, and placed the Rattata down gently, then stood up and walked over to Gold. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"He…he'll be fine. I hope…" She mumbled. Gold nodded and breathed in deeply, then let out the breath heavily.

"I shouldn't be like this. Red's the one who should be worrying more than me, I'm only Green's friend."

"No, you're his brother as well…" Yellow whispered. "We're like a family. And Green's vulnerable…More than we think."

"Yeah…I just hope he doesn't, y'know…"

"Me too, Gold, me too…"

**oooo**

**-A few hours later-**

Gold and Yellow had been told by Mew it was safe to come back. When they did, however, they were shocked at the blood near the tree Red was at. The keyword being 'was'.

The former prince was sitting in the wagon with Green in his lap, and a small bundle of something in Green's arms. They both tried to ignore the blood and climbed onto the wagon, slowly and quietly. Green was asleep, or he looked like he was.

"I-is he…?" Gold feared the answer more than he did Red's pain.

"He's alright, just resting." Red whispered softly. "That blood over there…That's his."

"WHAT!?" Yellow put her hands over her mouth quickly, and they looked down at Green and the bundle. Neither stirred. Red and the others breathed out.

"He gave birth, what do you expect?" Red chuckled. "Guys, meet our kid." He nodded to the little bundle in Green's arms, and smiled. Yellow gently pulled back the blanket (did Mew find it?),a nd smiled at the tiny face that was sleeping.

"A girl?" Gold mused. "Thought it'd be a boy, to be honest." He laughed. Red just smiled at him.

"Red…?" A tired voice mumbled. The three of them looked down at Green, who was opening his eyes slowly. "Wa…"

"Shush, it's ok now…Look, our baby." Red traced the lines of the blanket that held the little girl in, and Green looked down into them. He smiled warmly, and cuddled a little closer to Red.

"What're you gonna call her?" Gold asked them. Red shrugged.

"We'll decide when Green's better."

Yellow and Gold nodded, they could see the logic in that.

"**Well, I'm not needed here anymore. Though I will occasionally pop up every now and then, just to check in. Bye!" **Mew waved. Red, Gold and Yellow waved back, and Green smiled at the pink cat as she glowed, and then disappeared into the night.

"I am so glad that's over…" Red sighed. Green mewled slightly, and he smiled down at the boy.

"I love you, both of you." Red whispered. Green gave a tiny smile back, and looked down at the little girl.

"Go ahead, you can name her." Red said, pulling the boy closer.

"I have a name…" He whispered.

"What is it?" Yellow asked him, genuinely puzzled.

"…Felidae. Her name is Felidae."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Ah, Felidae. Seriously a great name.

Green: The heck? Felidae? What?

Red: Well, if you think about it, it sort of fits.

Renny: If anyone wants to know what Felidae means, ask me or Google it. Read, comment and review!


End file.
